Silme and the Fall at Brunien
by Wtiger5
Summary: Estel and his brothers go for an afternoon ride with unexpected results. Written for the Teitho Challenge: Falls. One shot


Estel and his foster brothers ride to the river for an afternoon of fun with some unexpected results.

Silme and the Fall at Bruinen

The morning dawned clear and calm. Thirteen year old Estel opened his eyes as the sun streamed into his room. He could hear the sounds of Imladris waking up around him. He sleepily walked to the window and looked out over the Elvin haven. Suddenly a whistle sounded from the garden below him and he looked down to see Elladan and Elrohir standing below the opening.  
"Estel, hurry up and get dressed. We have something to show you."

"What is it, Elladan?" The young man called back.

Identical smiles spread across the twins' faces. "Well we can't just tell you. You have to come down here." Elladan winked at his brother as their foster brother disappeared from view, his dark locks whipping about him. Barely ten minutes had passed before Estel came running out of the door to their side.

"I'm ready. What's the surprise?" the boy demanded with all the patience of youth. The twins laughed merrily as they led the younger boy through the trees to the stable. Elrohir stepped behind Estel, placing his hands over the boy's eyes. "That's not fair!" he protested.

"Be patient, Estel. Good things come to those who wait." The younger of the twins replied cheekily.

The boy's only answer was to blow out his breath impatiently. He bounced on his toes as he was carefully led over the threshold. The sweet and musty smell of the hay assaulted his nose as the nickering of the horses sounded in his ears. A thrill of excitement raced through his body as he wondered what the surprise could be. Suddenly the gentle pressure on his face was gone as Elohir dropped his hands. Estel gasped in amazement as he beheld the magnificent charger that stood before him. The stallion stood nearly sixteen hands tall with a finely chiseled head and a silver gray coat. His mane and tail were as dark as night but it was the horse's eyes that caught the young man's gaze. They were as bright and intelligent as the elves that had bred him. Estel could only stare in awe at the majestic animal.

As if reading his thoughts, Ellladan placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's yours. Elrohir and I have been training him for almost a year until Father said you were old enough to care for him properly. His name is Silme for he was foaled on the full moon."

"He's mine?" The words came haltingly to his tongue. He felt as if he could no longer breathe. He slowly stepped closer to the stall, reaching his hand up to the horse's nose to accustom the animal to his scent. The stallion dipped his beautifully curved neck and nuzzled his palm. A wide grin crept across the young man's features as he stroked the soft coat. "I don't believe it." He spun to face the twins. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Estel." Elladan answered. "Now are you ready to go for a ride?"

Estel quickly opened the stall, releasing the stallion that pranced around the stable as if to say "What took you so long?" Elrohir gave the boy a quick boost to help him mount as the trio rode in Elvin fashion, guiding their mounts with just voice and knees. Once aboard, Estel easily followed his foster brothers out across the glades of Imladris.

Early afternoon found the trio near one of the waterfalls that dotted the landscape. Elladan led the way, followed by Estel, while Elrohir brought up the rear. They wound along the River Bruinen, laughing and talking easily together. "That looks like a good place for a meal." Elrohir called, gesturing to a shady clearing on the other side of the water.

"Well spotted brother." Elladan called back. He turned his horse towards the shallow ford just above the falls. Estel slowly followed a bit tentatively. The rushing water, coupled with the newness of his stallion, made him slightly nervous. He allowed his mount to have his head as the animal searched out the safest place for his hooves. Suddenly, the horse stumbled as a rock shifted underfoot. The young man leaned forward to keep his seat, holding onto the mane and for a moment, it seemed that he would remain safely aboard. The charger tried valiantly to regain his footing before falling over sideways and dumping Estel into the cold water. He gasped as the river closed over his head, water filling his nose and mouth. His hands flailed as he tried to orient himself and find the surface.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shouted as he watched the event unfolding before his eyes. "Estel!" He gestured to their younger brother's position as his twin was closer. Elladan whipped his horse around, his raven locks flying out behind him. He reacted instantly, hitting the water in a shallow dive. Powerful strokes quickly brought him to Estel's side and he grasped the boy's wrist hauling him to the surface. The elf fought his way back to the bank and dragged his burden out of the water. Elrohir dropped to his knees beside them as Elladan rolled Estel onto his back. The younger man coughed as liquid gushed from his mouth. He blinked up at the twins as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Are you injured?" Elrohir asked anxiously.

Estel shook his head. "I don't believe so." he gasped out. "Is Silme hurt?"

Elladan glanced over his shoulder to see all three horses grazing under a nearby tree as if nothing had happened. "It would seem that you bore the brunt of the dunking." The elder twin answered wryly. He gently helped Estel sit up. Color was returning to the boy's pale face and his trembling began to abate.

"Are you sure you are uninjured?" Elrohir wasn't convinced of his brother's condition. He quickly ran his hands over Estel's arms and legs searching for injuries.

"I'm alright 'Ro." Estel muttered pushing away his older brother's hands. He climbed to his feet and walked gingerly towards his horse.

Elladan grasped his brother's arm. "Did you see what happened? Did Silme spook?" He murmured so quietly that even his twin's Elvin hearing almost missed it.

"Nay, brother. He simply lost his footing in the riverbed. It was not for lack of training that Estel was thrown." Elrohir answered in the same tone.

"Thank the Valar. I shudder to think of Father's wrath should Estel have been harmed."

"Dan, 'Ro. Let's go!" Estel called impatiently. The twins looked up to see him already astride Silme.

"It appears that he is none the worse for wear." They hurried to mount their horses before Estel got the idea to head off without them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Estel shifted under Lord Elrond's penetrating gaze. The young man fervently hoped that his foster father wouldn't enquire as to the afternoon's adventure. However his hopes were dashed as the lord of Imladris frowned and bent closer to examine the bruise that had appeared shortly after his dunking in the river.

"How did this happen?" Elrond asked as he gently traced the mark that marred his foster son's cheek.

Estel debated his answer for several long minutes, weighting the truth versus his desire to deny the injury and to protect his brothers.

"Estel?" Elrond said quietly, yet firmly. "Tell me what happened."

The teen sighed as he stared down at his hands. "I fell off _S_ilme when we were riding today." He looked up quickly as Elrond made a noise in his throat. "It wasn't Elladan and Elrohir's fault. Silme lost his footing as we were crossing the river and I fell in. I hit my head on a branch under the water and that's how I got the bruise." His explanation was almost frantic as if he were trying to prevent his father from being angry at his brothers.

"Peace _ion nin_." Elrond held up his hand before moving around behind the chair to massage his son's tense shoulders. "The twins invested much time and effort into preparing Silme for you. I do not doubt that their training was superb. However perhaps you need more experience before Silme riding in the Elvin fashion."

Estel sighed and sank down in his seat as he realized that although his father had a questioning tone in his voice, his statement was meant as a command. "Yes _Ada_."

Elrond, sensing his frustration and impatience, bent and kissed the top of his head. "Take heart, _ion nin_. You'll be riding just like your brothers before you know it." He kept up the motions of his hands as he spoke, slowly soothing his son's emotions.

Estel felt his tension melting away as his eyelids began to drift closed. He sensed rather than saw his brothers' help him to his room as he fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of racing Silme across the grasses of Imladris.


End file.
